princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Alligator
PrinceBalto's another spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Beast - King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Prince Adam - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Gaston - Dagur (Dragons: Riders Of Berk) *Lumiere - Mushu (Mulan) *Lumiere (Human) - Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Cogsworth - Jock (Lady & The Tramp) *Cogsworth (Human) - Uncle Iroh (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Mrs. Potts - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Korra (The Legend of Korra) *Chip - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Chip (Human) - Meelo (The Legend of Korra) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Suki (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *The Wardrobe - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Sultan the Footstool - Naga (The Legend of Korra) *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *The Stove - Mufasa (The Lion King) *LeFou - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Maurice - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Phillippe - The Great Prince Of The Forest (Bambi) *The Old Beggar Woman - Granny (Looney Tunes) *The Enchantress - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *The Baker - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *The Bookseller - Georges Hautecourt (The AristoCats) *The Bimbettes - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Jasmine (Aladdin) and Princess Anna (Frozen) *The Wolves - Wolves (Frozen) *Monsieur D'Arque - Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Scenes: *Beauty and the Alligator part 1: Prologue *Beauty and the Alligator part 2: ("Rapunzel") *Beauty and the Alligator part 3: Rapunzel meets Dagur and Mr. Smee *Beauty and the Alligator part 4: Merlin's Invention *Beauty and the Alligator part 5: Merlin Goes the the Fair and Get Lost/The Wolves *Beauty and the Alligator part 6: Merlin Arrives to the Castle *Beauty and the Alligator part 7: Dagur's Proposal/("Rapunzel" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Alligator part 8: Rapunzel Arrives to the Castle *Beauty and the Alligator part 9: Rapunzel's New Home *Beauty and the Alligator part 10: Dagur ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Alligator part 11: Rapunzel meets Duchess, Oliver and Big Mama *Beauty and the Alligator part 12: Rapunzel Being So Difficult *Beauty and the Alligator part 13: Rapunzel Leaves her Room/Rapunzel meets Mushu and Jock *Beauty and the Alligator part 14: ("Be Our Guest") *Beauty and the Alligator part 15: Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Alligator part 16: The West Wing/The Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and the Alligator part 17: Rapunzel Dressing King Gator's Wounds/Dagur and Mr. Smee meet Count Dooku *Beauty and the Alligator part 18: Something Special for Rapunzel *Beauty and the Alligator part 19: ("Something There") *Beauty and the Alligator part 20: ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Alligator part 21: ("Beauty and the Alligator") *Beauty and the Alligator part 22: King Gator Lets Rapunzel Go *Beauty and the Alligator part 23: Dagur's Plan *Beauty and the Alligator part 24: ("The Mob Song") *Beauty and the Alligator part 25: The Castle is Invaded/Animals vs. Villains *Beauty and the Alligator part 26: Battle on the Tower *Beauty and the Alligator part 27: Transformation/The Finale *Beauty and the Alligator part 28: End Credits Cast Gallery: Rapunzel brush.jpg|Rapunzel as Belle Kinggator.jpg|King Gator as The Beast Tangled-flynn-rider-photo4.jpg|Flynn Rider as Prince Adam Dagur.png|Dagur as Gaston Mushu.JPG|Mushu as Lumiere Jock.jpg|Jock as Cogsworth Duchess lovely.JPG|Duchess as Mrs. Potts Oliver2.JPG|Oliver as Chip Minerva.jpg|Minerva Mink as Fifi the Feather Duster Bigmama.jpg|Big Mama as The Wardrobe Naga.png|Naga as Sultan the Footstool Mufasa Smile.JPG|Mufasa as The Stove Mr. Smee.JPG|Mr. Smee as LeFou MerlinClipart.jpg|Merlin as Maurice Bambi-41628b3e.jpg|The Great Prince as Phillippe Granny.png|Granny as The Old Beggar Woman Frozenjuly2.jpg|Elsa The Snow Queen as The Enchantress Part Of Your World.JPG|Ariel, Jasmine Daughter of the Sultan.jpg|Jasmine and Disney anna cutout 2013.jpg|Princess Anna as The Bimbettes Wolvesfrozen.png|The Wolves as The Wolves Dooku TCW.jpg|Count Dooku as Monsieur D'Arque Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Beauty & The Beast Category:Wiki-Only Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:Human Style Spoofs